christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
K. P. Yohannan
Dr. K.P. Yohannan is the founder and president of Gospel for Asia a large Christian protestant missionary NGO with a focus on India and Asia. He is a pioneer and leading advocate for “national missionaries”, the formation of missionaries native to the nation the missionary is serving. He is the founder and Metropolitan bishop of Believers Eastern Church, a large protestant Christian church denomination in India. Yohannan is also an author of over 200 books on protestant Christian living and missions, as well as a noted speaker and columnist. Biography Early life and education Yohannan was born in 1950 and raised in a St. Thomas Syrian Christian (Mar Thoma Syrian Church) family in Kerala, India. At age 8 he became a follower of Jesus.Cooper, Bill. “Gospel for Asia President, K.P. Yohannan” ChristiaNet Biographies. Retrieved 21 March 2016. He was 16 when he joined Operation Mobilization, an evangelical missions movement, and served with them for eight years on the Indian subcontinent. Gospel for Asia http://www.gfa.org/about/aboutkp/ About K.P. Yohannan, Gospel for Asia Through an invitation from Dr. W. A. Criswell, Yohannan moved to the United States in 1974 for theological studies at Criswell College (at the time Criswell Bible Institute) in Dallas, Texas.The South Indian Pentecostal Movement in the Twentieth Century https://books.google.com/books?id=XGiv3riaunQC&pg=PA300|first=Michael|last=Bergunder|publisher=Wm. B. Eerdmans 2008 |isbn 0-8028-2734-9New Release Today, A Division of NRT Media Inc. “K.P. Yohannan Author Profile and Bibliography.” 1 September 2014. Retrieved 30 March 2016.Wooding, Dan. “K.P. Yohannan’s Long Road To Helping India’s ‘Broken People’.” ASSIST News Service. 14 July 2006. Retrieved 30 March 2016. He graduated with a B.A. in Biblical Studies, becoming the school’s first international student to graduate. He eventually was also conferred an honorary degree of divinity by Hindustan Bible Institute & College in Chennai, India. Ministry Six months into his undergraduate degree, Yohannan became an ordained clergyman and served as a pastor of a Native American Southern Baptist church for four years near Dallas, Texas. In 1978, Yohannan and his wife Gisela started an organization known today as Gospel for Asia, which is resided in Carrollton, Texas until 2014 in which it moved to Wills Point, Texas.. In the first year, they helped provide financial support and training to 24 missionaries..Missions: Biblical Foundations and Contemporary Strategies first=Gailyn|last=Van https://books.google.com/books?id=uaS2fV1FYNsC&pg=PA84 Gailyn|last=Van Rheenen Zondervan 1996 |isbn=0-310-20809-2 In 1979, he resigned from his church to devote his attention full-time to mission work. In 1981, he started a chapter of Gospel for Asia in Kerala and in 1983 created an Indian headquarter in Tiruvalla. GFA directly supports more than 50 Bible colleges in various countries.http://www.indianexpress.com/news/an-archbishops-spiritual-factory/323561/0 An archbishop’s spiritual factory |work=The Indian Express accessdate=30 January 2012 author=Philip, Shaju Gospel for Asia Gospel for Asia would grow to become one of the largest evangelical Christian NGO and missionary organizations in the world, but constantly marred by dubious fund distribution. Gospel for Asia adheres to Yohannan’s belief in the efficiency and efficacy of “national missionaries”, or missionaries that are native to the nation or culture being served. The organization’s primary mission fields are those people that live in the “10/40 Window”, referring to longitudinal coordinates consisting of areas in west Africa, India and east Asia. Yohannan credits his early work in his native India as inspiration for his focus on the poor and underserved in this region. He states: “In my head I knew all the answers, and Bible became the tool of the trade for me that I would use to teach and preach and I was doing very well. People liked my sermons, but finally I said to myself, ‘I’m not the same person I was when the Lord called me to serve Him. I’m not the same person that I was that walked on the streets of North India weeping over the lost and perishing millions and stayed up all night praying and weeping over a world map. The Lord was gracious enough to talk to us very lovingly, and I realized that he wanted me to go back to America and speak to the ‘Body of Christ’ about the possibility of seeing countries like India, Burma and Bhutan, turn to Christ if only they would become unselfish in praying and helping these brothers by becoming senders.” From its inception, Gospel for Asia has held to Yohannan’s conviction of the use of national missionaries. The ministry discourages direct missions from outside countries or people-groups, but rather trains and equips missionaries from within distinct cultures. In order to accomplish this, Gospel for Asia has over 56 Bible schools in 10 countries, training over 9000 ministers. In all, Gospel for Asia has trained over 16,000 national missionaries.Houston, Rickey. “Loving Your Neighbor: A Guide to Developing and Sustaining Community Service Projects.” Liberty University Baptist Theological Seminary Doctor of Ministry Thesis, March 2013. Retrieved 30 March 2016.Jaffarian, Michael. “The Statistical State of the North American Protestant Missions Movement, from the Missions Handbook, 20th Edition.” International Bulletin of Missionary Research. Vol.32, No. 1. January 2008. Retrieved 30 March 2016.Wooding, Dan. “K.P. Yohannan’s Long Road To Helping India’s ‘Broken People’.” ASSIST News Service. 14 July 2006. Retrieved 30 March 2016.Cooper, Bill. “Gospel for Asia President, K.P. Yohannan.” ChristiNet Christian News Service. Retrieved 30 March 2016. In addition to training national missionaries, Gospel for Asia incorporates several other ministries such as Bridge of Hope (child sponsorship), Jesus Wells (clean water wells), bible translation, radio and television broadcasts, disaster relief and refugee camp aid.The Christian Post: Crossmap. “Anti-Christian Death Threats Force Closure of Bridge of Hope Center for Children in India.” Crossmap.com. 26 November 2013. Retrieved 5 March 2016.Wooding, Dan. “Jesus Wells bring ‘living water’ to thousands in India and South Asia.” ASSIST News Service. Retrieved 5 March 2016.Hearth, Katey. “Jesus Wells deliver redemption and safety.” Mission Network News. 22 September 2014. Retrieved 5 March 2016.Christian Today. “5000 Jesus Wells Bringing Clean Water Across India and South Asia.” christiantoday.com. 19 March 2014. Retrieved 5 March 2016. Print and radio Dr. Yohannan is the author of eight books published in the US and has authored more than 200 books published in India. His book Revolution In World Missions, has over 2 million copies in print.Revolution in World Missions (Review) http://www.ojccc.org/home/2011/03/revolution-in-world-missions/ Lauren Neustel publisher=Online Journal of Christian Communication and Culture |date=1 March 2011 |accessdate=30 January 2012 K.P. Yohannan’s radio broadcast, "Road to Reality," is heard on over 900 radio stations throughout the USA, Canada, U.K., New Zealand and Australia. He has also been heard on the Athmeeya Yathra (Spiritual Journey) daily broadcast for the past 25 years. This is broadcast in 14 nations in 113 Asian languages. Athmeeya Yathra now includes a television station and print media.New Release Today, A Division of NRT Media Inc. “K.P. Yohannan Author Profile and Bibliography.” 1 September 2014. Retrieved 30 March 2016.Athmeeya Yathra Official Website. “Athmeeya Yathra TV: About. Retrieved 30 March 2016. Family K.P. Yohannan is married to Gisela,Bland Vikki Yohannan: Persecution is Part of the Deal http://www.crosswalk.com/news/religion-today/yohannan-persecution-is-part-of-the-deal-1416317.html publisher=Crosswalk.com|accessdate=17 January 2012}} who served with him in Operation Mobilization. They met in 1973. In 1974, they were married in Germany, Gisela’s country of birth. They have two children, Daniel and Sarah. Books *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/1595890475 Against The Wind.] Amazon, Paperback, ISBN 1595890475 *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00IMUAJSI A Life of Balance.] Amazon, Paperback, ASIN B00IMUAJSI *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/1595890033 Come, Let's Reach The World: PARTNERSHIP IN CHURCH PLANTING AMONG THE MOST UNREACHED.] Amazon, Paperback, ISBN 1595890033 *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00IMTW9KU Crisis in Leadership.] Amazon, Paperback, ASIN B00IMTW9KU *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/1595891293 Dance Not for Time.] Amazon, Hardcover, ISBN 1595891293 *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00INZ3W3G Dependence upon the Lord.] Amazon, Paperback, ASIN B00INZ3W3G *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00LDW4G2C Destined to Soar.] Amazon, Paperback, ASIN B00LDW4G2C *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00INIAR9K Discouragement: Reasons and Answers.] Amazon, Paperback, ASIN B00INIAR9K *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00INIANV2 Journey with Jesus.] Amazon, Paperback, ASIN B00INIANV2 *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00IMTWNKQ Learning to Pray.] Amazon, Paperback, ASIN B00IMTWNKQ *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/1595891234 Little Things That Make a Big Difference.] Amazon, Hardcover, ISBN 1595891234 *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/1565999819 Living By Faith Not By Sight.] Amazon, Paperback, ISBN 1565999819 *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/1595891404 Living in the Light of Eternity: How to Make the Only Difference That Matters.] Amazon, Perfect Paperback, ISBN 1595891404 *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/1595890653 No Longer a Slumdog: Bringing Hope to Children in Crisis.] Amazon, Paperback, ISBN 1595890653 *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00INIAEY8 Principles in Maintaining a Godly Organization.] Amazon, Paperback, ASIN B00INIAEY8 *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/1595890017 Revolution in World Missions.] Amazon, Paperback, ISBN 1595890017 *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00CNL5MKC Reflecting His Image: The Beauty of Following Christ Intimately.] Amazon, Paperback, ISBN 159589005X *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00INIAIIU Seeing Him.] Amazon, Paperback, ASIN B00INIAIIU *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00INIAUHE Stay Encouraged.] Amazon, Paperback, ASIN B00INIAUHE *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00ILILTA8 That They All May Be One.] Amazon, Paperback, ASIN B00ILILTA8 *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00IMU3IMW The Beauty of Christ through Brokenness.] Amazon, Paperback, ASIN B00IMU3IMW *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/1595891218 Touching Godliness.] Amazon, Paperback, ISBN 1595891218 *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00KMD585W The Road to Reality: Coming Home to Jesus from the Unreal World.] Amazon, Paperback, ASIN B00KMD585W *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00GXKPMYU When We Have Failed-What Next?.] Amazon, Paperback, ASIN B00GXKPMYU External links * KP Yohannan's official web page * Gospel For Asia Category:Christian writers Category:Evangelists Category:India Category:1950 births __FORCETOC__